Raziel
Origin: Tokyo Babel Classification: Angel (High-Rank), Higher-dimensional being, the concept of eternal Physical strength: Metaverse+ (In Kugutsu Sorami route this is stated by the narrator that she is above God aka YHVH, in Raziel route, Long ago she caused the Divine Calamity, The Divine Calamity is the extinction of le multiverse and the heaven, the heaven is covered Of bloods, the Archangel are Metaverse+ existing in the heaven and can erase the heaven, Raziel is the strongest Archangel Threat level: Omega+ Powers and abilities: Immortality, regeneration, conceptual being, Higher-dimension manipulation, conceptual manipulation including attack/damage/defanse and resistance conceptual, vector manipulation, space manipulation, time manipulation, elemental, can bypass durability, can affect her opponent stronger than her, can down her opponent from Higher-Dimension, reality warping, law manipulation, can erase her opppnent from the existence, momory manipulation, super speed, nigh omniscient etc... Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Metaverse level+ (This is debatable about who is the second strongest character between Her, and Tendou Setsuna, in Raziel route bad ending she rewriting the heaven with absolute ease, Raziel route true ending she affected God then that she below him in this ending, in Kugutsu Soromi this is stated that she beyond YHVH) Speed: Immeasurable Durability: Metaverse+ Stamina: Limitless Intelligence: Nigh omniscient (When she has Safer Raziel (her memory) she know everything in the cosmos and the earth) Standard Equipment: * Safer Raziel: Safer Raziel is two books that are Raziel memory, also this is her raison d'etre, there is two 2 the First this is about All things in the Earth, the second this is about cosmos in Tokyo Babel verse, this Book has Higher-Dimensional powers, They are enough strong To stomp Metatron and YHVH together Technique: * Raison d'etre: It is a boost for those who find spiritually why they live, exist, they possess unimaginable abilities, thanks to that they have hax and it is so powerful that there are contradictory things, generally the users are generally Higher-dimensional beings. * Equilibrium Breaker: This is the Raziel raison d'etre, there is several formidable effects, the first is to distort the causality this allows to make the acausal character non invincible, the second is to drop the opponent to Any dimension even if the opponent is a little stronger than it, if the gap is considerable it works temporarily. * Higher-Plane Creation: She can create a Higher-Plane in the realm where the concept of dimensions doesn't exists * Vector Manipulation: She uses this technique for the defense, when her opponent attacks her, the Vector Returns the attack * Spiral Karma: This is her raison d'etre, 1 tome is enough to influence YHVH, there is the knowledge about everything in Tokyo Babel verse, via this technique she can see the Old Heaven and the entites abstract, can influence the "Higher-Dimension" * The Concept of Eternal: This is very strong power because she writing the concept of eternal and the Angels And demons become eternal and They are Very hard to kill * The Divine Calamity: This is a phenomene caused by a strong character because he is the source Of the Multiverse and Heaven extinction Category:Tokyo Babel Category:Busty babe Category:BB:LC Category:Female Category:Flying Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Water element manipulator Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Visual novel Category:Good Category:Co-protagonist Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:H/Eroge Category:Threat level Omega Category:Infinite speeds